Burst Angels Fallen from Grace
by Black Daimond
Summary: She was a businesswoman and a daddy's little girl. Whose family wealth put her on grave danger. She was the hired buddy guard, meant to protect this uptight preppy suburban little girl. But when extruniating circumstances bring these 2 diff. souls...
1. Chapter 1

**Burst Angels**

Summary: All those who have crossed her path knows her as the Wings of The Devil, her name Jo, her mission, well depends on whose paying. Jo is the Underworld Legend, fearless, sharp and completely devoted to her mission, even if that mission ends up placing her in hell with none other than miss preppy Meg. JoXMeg&SeiXAmy

**Warning**: Lesbian fanfic...

**Chapter 1: Last Order**

The day was none in anyway different, the city was over-runned by crooks of all, the sky blurred out by smoke and murk, and the only noise for miles around was death.

The scent of blood filled the air like an elixir and I drank that sweet tender scent in like a drunk.

This is my world. My life. And I loved every bit of it.

The death, the rundown buildings, crappy motel rooms, the crime filled streets...the criminal neighbors. I loved it all.

And it was just perfect.

So why the hell was I here in some backwards suburb, sitting in some billion dollar's worth living room, across from some corporate CEO, with a mug of tea at hand.

Well.

_Money_-for one.

Power-for seconds.

and Money for third and fourth.

and last but not least money.

I had enough power, but one can never have enough money.

"So miss...Wings of the Devil...um do you perhaps have another name I can use?" I grinned, leaning backwards on the sofa and sending my feet up on the table to make myself more comfortable.

"Wings of the Devil, that's all you need to know." He nodded, taking a long hard look at my feet on his coffee table-which I can assume worths more than his soul or mines.

"Okay, as you already know I am a very powerful man and as such I have many...many enemies. Many of whom would not find it beneath them to kill a young innocent woman...I dearly..." I held up a hand, went into my pockets and took out a cigaret, he lid it up and I took a huge swoop, let it go through my soul, and slowly released it again.

"Cut to the chase old man. All I need to know is the target and the assignment. Nothing more nothing less." He let out a slow chuckle before nodding his head again. The man took stood up, his expensive suite giving him a rather elegant and classical look.

"I want you to protect my daughter, Megumi, from all and any threats. Corporate rivals, assassins, kidnappers, thieves, poisoning; I need you to be her body guard, plain and simple." I took another wig and let it out as he finished speaking. I took the cigaret out of my mouth and turned it off on the soles of my feet.

"Protect a little prissy drama queen from the subs, easy enough. Your enemies are nerds with too much power drinks in their systems. Just remember that I am not a maid, nor am I a friend or a nanny. I keep death away, I don't bring smiles."

"That's fine, I don't expect you to do anything but keep my daughter alive. Any harm comes to her, and its more than money you will be loosing little girl." I glared at him, angry at his meager threat.

My 9mm Beretta M2F, and pointed it straight at his skull. I released the lock, watched his face.

"Do not threaten me old man. I don't do well to being threatened, besides, I do not fail when the price is this good." I got up and took his hand, shacked it, before turning away to head for their expensive oak door.

I knew the money would be waiting for me when I get back to my rundown apartment in the Bronx.

I got on my yamaha street bike and speed out of their huge lawn.

The ride out of the subs was unusual for me.

Seeing those nice, huge homes...no mansions, with their huge flat lawns-that just happened to come with a swimming pool, golf court, tent houses, barn, and whatever else they could think of-just made me miss the closer, humane confines of my hood.

The scene slowly but eventually began to change back into my old recognizable home towns.

The practically tipped over brick houses, the hookers on the street corners, and the crime bosses off in their black sedans doing their businesses.

I parked my baby in front of our extremely small apartment building, and went in.

I took the stairs up to the fifth floor, paying no mind to the familiar sound of arguments, breaking class, and sex.

I barely got to the door, when Amy opened it, nearly rushing me down.

"Move Jo, Electric Bod, just got their newest shipment of old age tech...I'll see you...whenever." She sprang back to her feet and rushed away from me, nearly springing down the stairs.

She hopped on the raIling and slid her way down.

I will not be seeing Amy for the next week, once she leaves off on her little hight tech trips, she's gone for a while.

I never know what Amy does on her little gatherings.

All I do know is that she comes back excited, with so much technical junk, and of course more loans that she cares to admit.

But all was good, because I have the place all to myself.

Which would of course make this job so much easier. I will not have to deal with Amy's drama and some preppy school girl all in one.

I went to the kitchen, trying to crap around for some descent meals-Meg and her sweets and cakes, would clog my innards in no time- I found some left-over pizza and a beer.

I sat on the sofa ate, and laid back for some shut eye.

The day did not matter much to me. I had my job laid down, now life would revolve around that job; I would have to live, eat and breath my job, my assignment. Megumi.

I almost wondered what type of woman she was.

Was she sophisticated, like her father.

Preppy like all the women of her class.

Smart, cunning, business oriented.

Dumb, foolish, and ignorant.

What was she. And how will I prevent myself from doing the very thing I was asked to prevent? How can I keep myself from killing my charge.

I woke up to the sound of rapping...on my front door.

I lived in the worst parts of the Bronx, with more enemies than The Godfather, so checking my gun to see if it had any heat packed, and that it was unlocked, seemed like the wise thing to do.

Pointing a loaded gun straight at the cranium of my charge however was not.

A woman in business casual stood outside of my door. Her high heeled foot impatiently rapping on the ground as she folded her arms and frowned at me.

"I thought you were suppose to protect me, and do whatever you need to make sure that I am safe. Is that not what my father paid you millions for?" A woman with long red hair in a pair of shorts and really short stripped sleeveless dress that fell over the shorts. She also had really hight merrie pumps.

********************************************************************

My first ever non Sailor Moon or Card Captor Sakura related story...


	2. Chapter 2: Model Society

**Burst Angels**

Summary: All those who have crossed her path knows her as the Wings of The Devil, her name Jo, her mission, well depends on whose paying. Jo is the Underworld Legend, fearless, sharp and completely devoted to her mission, even if that mission ends up placing her in hell with none other than miss preppy Meg. JoXMeg&SeiXAmy

**Chapter 2: Model Society**

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" She marched right up to me, snatched the can of beer out of my hand and gulped it down in one swig before slumping down on the sofa near me.

She calmed down, turned to the side and stared at me through lethargic eyes. She looked stoned.

"I am to assume you are Megumi?" She blew out through her mouth and took out a cell phone from a tiny silver purse she had at hand.

"Hey Ben, tell Susan to get the files ready, take stock on the new arrivals and to break those freshmen up for the next step. I'll be coming over with a guest in five." She flipped her phone shut and headed for the door.

The girl had the nerves to stop for a moment and raise a brow at me as if waiting for her lapdog to follow in suite.

" Well I am in a hurry." I could shut her up...a part of me wanted to shut her up, but she was somewhat...interesting in her enthusiasm.

I got up went to the bedroom and got my goat and my guns, checking to make sure that they were all full.

She rolled her eyes again and we left.

There was a beautiful red Lotus Hot wheels car parked in front of my house. The car was like heaven on earth, so beautiful, so magical. God I could...the car...the car...the car...was, it was just so...

"Are you getting in or not?" I was looking at the car with clear admiration when the she pushed the horn and distracted me.

"No, I take the bike." She got out of the car and looked at me with a rather annoyed expression to face.

"Get in the car, Its faster and less noticeable for where we are headed." I had to comply to that. The sole purpose of my mission is to protect this young suburban girl from coming to any harm, but secretly from a distance.

I got in the car and she pulled out of the parking lot, in a rather maniacal manner. I took a hold of the seat's edge to prevent, myself from actually falling through the window.

We got back to her house in half the time, and I was certain that there would be a series of speeding tickets awaiting her.

I did not see her father, but the old butler was there and he offered us some meals, Megumi denied the meal and just rushed upstairs where a bag had been packed for her, she came back downstairs and threw me the bags.

I was getting the notion that the woman expected me to be her butler.

"James we are going out for the week, tell father I'll call him when I get back I have some business to take care of in California." She kissed the butler on the cheeks and gave him a quick hug before leaving through the front door.

She took the Lotus Hot Wheel and dumped her bag in the back, she waited for me to get in before slamming on the gas.

"What about my bike. I need my bike and I do not have enough materials with me to protect you properly." She put the radio on, and asked for Jordin Spark's Battle field.

"Calm down, we'll be gone for just a week, I have to be back for work next week, and besides we'll just be taking it easy on the beaches and tourist stuff. I just need to get away from all the drama here." Her phone began to ring, the car announced the caller as a Jack, but she did not answer.

We arrived to their private jet in an hours time. The pilot was awaiting our arival, having been called by the butler to prepare for us. A female flight attendant came to take the bags from us, while a male attendant showed us to our seats.

"Can I offer you anything else?" Another female attendant-this one blond-asked as she placed two bottled of wine and two wine glasses down for us.

She was looking at me, rather disturbingly, and I would have probably liked it if I was not busy at the moment.

"No that is enough Ania, you can go now, she is not interested." The attendant looked down at me, a smile on her face before she turned away from me.

"The flight attendants here are rather...energetic and all of them are personal friends of a very dear friend of mine, so excuse their rather bold behavior.

"That is perfectly fine, I don't mind her saying what she wants to say in my presence. I am only here to serve your just as they are, so I can sympathize with her need to speak out." I was being sarcastic and from the way she was laughing I could tell that she understood that I was being sarcastic.

"God you are funny. Did father not tell you when he hired?" That sounded bad, if there was anything I hated more than being hired for family feuds it was being hired with only partcial details.

"Tell me what?"

"That I am bi." Bi...oh Bi.

"Oh,well what about it."I murmured taking a glass and drinking the contents of it.

"As in bi-sexual, as in I am attracted to both men and women." I nodded, understanding what she meant. Amy back home was attracted to women, and often times I indulge her little crushing on me by letting her sleep besides me.

The plane ride to California took almost a whole day, and it was a rather tense ride, seeing as how my client was not comfortable with knowing that I was Bi. I had to excuse myself, I took Ania to the bathroom, and came back out about half an hour later a secretive smile on my face. Ania came back out, trying to fix her uniform. I could not help but laugh at Megumi's shocked look.

* * *

READ n' REVIEW

...thank you for reading my story, its hard being Bi...and well its hard not knowing for sure either.


	3. Chapter 3: Plane conversation

**Burst Angels**

Summary: All those who have crossed her path knows her as the Wings of The Devil, her name Jo, her mission, well depends on whose paying. Jo is the Underworld Legend, fearless, sharp and completely devoted to her mission, even if that mission ends up placing her in hell with none other than miss preppy Meg. JoXMeg&SeiXAmy

**Chapter 3: Plane Conversation **

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked her voice a mere whisper as the limo drove down the partially empty street.

"You didn't ask. So I didn't tell. Is that a problem?" She shook her head rapidly.

"No. No problem at all. Just might have booked different bedrooms for us." I chuckled unable to restrain myself at her foolishness.

"What makes you think I am attracted to you?" That stopped her for a moment. She turned to stare at me before returning her fixed gaze to the streets outside.

"I was just being funny."

"So was I. You are very attractive." I saw her face turn a light shade of pink. The smile on my face vanished.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" She asked turning to look at me.

"Don't go blushing like that. I am not in the mood to be someone's experimental game, especially not a rich pampered uptown girl's experiment. I'm here to work for you, not to give you a tour of the Lesbian scene." She turned her gaze at me, furry turning her blue eyes into a turmoiled sea of rage.

She did not say anything. Not that she had to with her eyes boring wholes into me. I did not mind. The last thing I wanted was to get involved with a fragile princess whose just in it for the wild trill.

Besides I was already in a relationship. Though it was a shaky one at the moment. Actually its been shaky since its beginning. And that just how I like my relationships. Easy to slide in when I want to and easy to slip out when I need to.

"Yes well I wasn't asking you to. I can do fine on my own thank you. But now that you mentioned it how does it work with you, being in a relationship and having this job." I stared at her, and sighed. Here we go again, trying to have what resembles a normal conversation.

"Not bad considering most of my partners are either into the same line of work or something far worst." Before I could restrain myself I began telling her everything about my past relationships including my relationship with Maria, she was someone I never discussed with another and here I was spelling my guts to this girl.

"Really well that's nothing like my past relationship. My boyfriend slash fiance broke up with me right after our engagement to be with my ex-girlfriend. They both decided to go straight without telling me. Can you imagine." She pulled the champagne glasses out and poured some for us, I refused my glass but toasted anyways when she asked that we toast to crappy relationships.

By the time the plane landed, Meg could barely walk.

I would completely leave her to die if she was drunk. It was not in my job description to babysit anyone I was here to protect a fully operational human being, not a half dead one.

The driver came to pick us up as soon as the plane landed, so I was grateful for that. At least someone was doing their job right.

As soon as I slid into the car my phone went off, I picked it up.

"Hello!"

"Jo. God am I glad I got you in time. I intercepted a call from the Organization, they are sending a driver over to intercept you guys at the airport. Your driver is suppose to be a short balding man, and from what I deduce he is dead by now or on his way." I stared at the rear view mirror. Our current driver had a head full of hair and was young looking. Far too young, in his late twenties and built like a war machine.

Just great.

I was stuck in a limo with a possible assassin and a drunk charge at hand.

Perfect, just the way to get myself killed. And if I killed the driver now, we might get in an accident and all of us will die.

But if I didn't and he manages to get us to the location, then we might die anyways.

"Do you mind stopping at a local restaurant, I need to get her something to eat before we arrive at her home." He stared back at us through the rearview window and our eyes met.

Killers knew each other.

He recognized the look and intend in my eyes as soon as I did the one in his.

The game was on, it was kill or be killed.

Whichever of us could get to the other first.

The car came to a stop at a red light and my bullet hit him straight through the eye. He would not recover from that.

But now I didn't have a driver. I opened the backseat and dragged Meg out with me.

We made it to the sidewalk before the car went up in flames and its pieces scattered all around the road.

"Just who the hell did your family piss off." She was unconscious so she would not answer, but still, to have someone go to such extremes on a first try.

I managed to haul us a taxi. I did not know the location, but we needed a place to rest and regain our self control, a motel would do for the day.

"A room for the night." The old man at the front desk took the money I handed him and handed me some keys. I dragged Meg up with me as I trailed behind him.

Our room was a dingy little shit hole that was barely kept together at all. The wallpaper was falling off and the bed looked as if it had been in use during World war I. Definitely not going to be safe to place her there, I pulled the window drapes off, they weren't clean either, but I was willing to bet on them than I was on the bed covers. I laid her down on the window draping.

Then got on the phone. I needed some information.

"Amy, yeah, can you find out where she was headed and who placed the hit on her." I heard the clicking of Amy's computer and another background noise. It sounded like someone laughing.

"Yeah, okay you are headed to her condo right in Delvix Road, its one of those uptown places, good quite neighborhood by day, party joint by night. I'll get back to you on the whose trying to kill her part in a while." I thanked her and listened as she shooed someone away.

"Is that Sei?" Meg sighed into the phone.

"Yeah."

"she's back soon, wasn't she needed at Bai Lan for some clan meeting." Meg began to toss around in bed, probably missing her soft feathered bed right now.

Ow well, if she hadn't gotten herself drunk in the plate then none of this would have happened. She would have recognized the driver as the wrong one from the get-go I would have taken care of the situation at the airport and gotten us a taxi that would have driven us directly to her house.

But no, instead she chooses to get waisted.

I took the only chair in the room and dragged it to the window, leaned back and tried think of what to do while I wait for my charge to get up.

I could head to her place with her, scope out the area to make sure that there was no treat there waiting for us.

But Amy would have alerted me if there was anything amiss. Even if she was currently distracted by Sei.

YAY Yuri.

Anyways I'm sorry that it seems so boring at the moment, the juicy stuff's on the way

I think there needs to be more Yuri anime and manga out there and yeah am a girl what of it. _

Enjoy and don't forget

ReAD and REview


End file.
